


Izaya's Sick Day

by casualbouquetcycle



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cold, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbouquetcycle/pseuds/casualbouquetcycle
Summary: Running around Ikebukuro with a fever was not Izaya's idea of a well spend day. But it can't be helped. He just hopes not to run into anyone right now. His mood was bad enough already.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	Izaya's Sick Day

Izaya was annoyed. It was just his luck that both Shinra and Namie were busy this weekend when he actually wanted to stay in bed for once. Out of all symptoms a cold could call forward, fever had to be the most inconvenient one.

His head was throbbing painfully and thinking logically became difficult. He hoped he wouldn’t run into Shizu-chan or someone else while he went to the pharmacy. It wasn’t very far now and he sped up his steps when he passed an alley and someone yelled: “Orihara!”

Damn. He glanced behind him. They were wearing green scarves and some of them had bats with them.

“You have quite the reputation, Orihara. If we take care of you it’d almost be as good as taking care of Heiwajima.” They smirked.

Izaya raised an eyebrow. “You heard of my reputation and still want to come after me? That’s more dangerous then going after Shizu-chan~”

“We’ll see! Besides, you don’t look like you’re at your full strength today....”

“I really have better things to do than to play with you.” Izaya gripped the handle of his switch knife. Six of them. Usually, it shouldn’t be a problem. But....

“Ah?! Playing?! Take us serious!”

With that the first man ran at him, trying to punch him. Izaya dodged and let him ran against a trash can with his head first. With a groan the man kneeled over, holding his head. One down, five to go.

The others were less than amused. “You bastard!”

Two tried to hit him with their bats, thinking the bigger distance would give them an advantage, but he was quicker than them and grabbed the arm of the first, turned him just a bit sideway so that the bat of his partner hit his shoulder with a load crack. With a scream he dropped his weapon.

While number two was down, Izaya pulled out his knife and slashed the wrist of number three. He too let go of his bat and held onto his wrist to stop the bleeding. Three left.

He knew he had to hurry, he was getting tired and dizzy already. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something flash and backed away, just in time so that the knife aimed at his neck and just left a small cut in his coat. Then there was suddenly a shove and he hit the wall.

The dizziness was getting worse; still he smirked at the last three and blocked the knife of his attacker with his own. “Sorry~” He kicked him between the legs. The other man whimpered and sank to his knees. Two left.

Shizuo was pissed! He could smell the flea but he couldn’t find him! Where was he?!

Then he heard shouting. Following it, he saw a group of people. One guy was sitting next to a trash can, holding his head and blinking as if trying to make sense of the world. One clutching his shoulder, another a bleeding arm. A fourth guy was sitting and.... clutching his dick?

And then.... Two men. One with a bat, the other with a knife. And both tried to hit Izaya. Shizuo could feel his anger rising again, at what exactly, he wasn’t sure, but seeing them fight made him furious! And... and Izaya was slow.

Shizuo frowned. He was much slower than usually. He still dodged but he became slower, the attack almost hitting him and suddenly the dick-clutching guy had jumped up with murder in his eyes and a knife in his hand. His blood froze.

Izaya didn’t see him, blocking one man’s knife and focussing on the bat of the other, he didn’t notice-!

“IZAYA!”

To his dying day Shizuo would deny calling out because he was worried, even to himself. But now Izaya looked up and managed to move his head so only his cheek got a cut instead of loosing an eye.

And Shizuo had had enough. He run towards them, grabbed and broke the man’s arm when he tried to cut Izaya again and because that wasn’t enough to get rid of this shitty, sick feeling in his stomach, he beat up the last two guys too.

The others had already run away when he had called out. Well except for the trash can guy. He was still trying to make sense of the world.

“Shizu-chan.”

He turned around. Izaya looked at him with slight confusion. “To what do I owe this?”

Cut on cheek, didn’t seem too deep, still far too close to his eye for his taste.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro?”

His eyes flickered over the rest of his body. No blood, maybe bruises though? He looked at his face again.

“That doesn’t answer my question. And I still fail to see how Ikebukuro belongs to you, Shizu-chan. Well, still, thanks. They were quite annoying.”

Izaya’s smirk was the same as always but his cheeks were pretty red and his eyes... they were... glassy somehow and they didn’t quite focus on him.

Shizuo just blurted out without thinking “Do you need Shinra?”

Izaya blinked and then laughed. “What, just for this scratch? You gave me worse over the years and it’s a scratch that makes you worry~?”

Shizuo frowned. He knew that he probably gave Izaya more than a scratch... Well, at least he kind of did... He had yet to really notice an injury on Izaya that he was responsible for and he never really thought about it.... But that wasn’t the issue here!

“You’re not looking at me right and you were too slow.” He shook his head. “I will call Shinra.”

He reached for his phone but Izaya just sighed and dismissively waved his hand.

“Don’t bother. He and Celty went on a trip over the weekend. It’s just a little cold. I’m picking up some medicine and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Shizuo frowned. He looked sceptical. “I’m coming with you.”

Izaya stared. “Why? It’s not like I want to stay in Ikebukuro and I don’t need a babysitter either.”

“I know that! I’m making sure you don’t do anything while you’re here!”

Izaya frowned as well now. Shizuo was lying. He had scanned him for injuries, he was sure of it. It really annoyed him that that protozoan thought he was weak and needed protection!

But... he really wasn’t feeling well and that fight hadn’t done him any good... Shizu-chan had been a help, ha had to admit that much at least. So he probably didn’t plan to hurt him, that just wasn’t his style, no matter how unpredictable he was. Damn, his head hurt and he was still dizzy.

Figuring out what kind of unpredictable plans Shizu-chan had was too much right now. He could do that when he was healthy again. Right now, he had to decide if getting into a fight with Shizu-chan over this was worth it or not.

Shizu-chan wouldn’t let this go. He was stubborn like this and he wasn’t in any condition to fight him. If any more guys like this showed up he would be in trouble, but with Shizu-chan... he would be safe. For today, it’d be the best to let Shizu-chan accompany him.

"You’re not going to drop this, are you? Fine. Do what you want.” Fighting with Shizu-chan for just a few hundred meters simply wasn’t worth it today.

“The pharmacy is just around the corner.” With that he started walking and Shizu-chan quickly caught up and walked next to him.

Shizu-chan was quiet but he kept on glancing at him from the corner of his eyes.

“I’m not going to drop dead, Shizu-chan.”

“Shut up! Just making sure you don’t do anything!” Shizu-chan turned red and resolutely looked forward. Hmmm~ interesting~

“You say that but your face tells me something else~”

“Flea, I’m warning you!”

“You’re the one that suddenly wanted to accompany me. You’ve given me an interesting riddle with that and you really think I wouldn’t want to figure it out~?”

“There is nothing to figure out!” Shizu-chan grumbled and turned redder.

Then he threw another look at him. Something flashed over his face. “...He tried to stab you in the eye.”

“Well, yes. Vulnerable body parts like eyes, nose, stomach and chest are common target in knife fights. You’ve been in enough fights, you should know that.”

“Yeah, but-”

“We’re here.”

They had rounded the corner and now Izaya stopped at the door of the pharmacy. He opened the door and stepped in, holding it open for Shizu-chan as well.

He went through the shelves, looking for something against fever and headache and some gauze pads for the cut on his cheek, carefully running his finger under it, estimating how long it was. Picking up what he needed he turned towards the counter.

“Hey, that’s against fever, right?” He glanced over his shoulder. Shizu-chan was frowning at the box in his hand.

“I told you, I have a cold.” Shizu-chan looked up and stepped closer. Izaya raised an eyebrow. What went through his protozoan head?

Then Shizu-chan suddenly leaned down and pressed his forehead against his.

“Shizu-chan? What are you doing?”

Shizu-chan pulled back and declared “You’re too warm! You should be staying in bed!”

Izaya looked at him unimpressed. “Exactly how many times do you want to hear that I have a cold? A fever is part of it. And don’t make it sound like I’m deathly ill.”

“Still, you’re being careless!”

Shizu-chan really was worried, huh? “Look, I won’t run around like this. I’ll pay now and then I’m going home.” Rolling his eyes he walked to the counter.

He heard how Shizu-chan followed him.

The lady at the counter looked up and her smile froze when she saw them.

“H-hello, how may I help you?”

“I want to buy these.”

“Of course, Sir. Is that all?”

“Yes, please.”

“That will be 1140 yen.”

Taking out his purse, he took out the money and placed it on the counter.

“Have a good day, Sir.”

“Wait!” Shizu-chan stepped forward and placed a box of tea on the counter. “I’m taking this.”

Izaya glanced at him. “You don’t need to.”

“Who said it’s for you?” Izaya gave him a flat look. “You said I should do what I want and I want to buy this.”

Izaya sighed. “You’re not going to listen anyway.” “Ahh, Sir? That makes 380 yen.”

“Ah, yeah.”

After paying, they left the pharmacy and Izaya turned to the direction of the station.

“Well then, I’ll be going now.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Ha? Shizu-chan, do you actually plan to go home with me? I’m not a child!”

“I’m making sure you stay in bed and don’t do anything stupid, like working.”

“Shizu-chan”

“I’m coming with you whether you like it or not!”

That protozoan. Too bad he knew where he lived and would show up at his apartment, even if he made a run for it now.

“Well, come on then. I don’t want to miss the train.” He will kick him out once he got home. At least they haven’t killed each other yet. So far that was successful. Honestly, Shizu-chan was holding himself back a lot.

They had arrived at Izaya’s apartment and Izaya couldn’t decide if he was annoyed or amused. Shizu-chan was still looking at him as if he would kneel over but that also gave Izaya many opportunities to tease him about his obvious worry and the blush on his face.

He unlocked the door. “So Shizu-chan, are you satisfied now or are you going to stay and tuck me in~?”

Shizu-chan scowled. “I’m not going to tuck you in! I’m not your mother!”

“Could have fooled me.” Came the dry reply but Shizu-chan ignored him.

“Gonna make sure you take your medicine though.” Izaya snorted and stepped into his apartment.

“I don’t waste money on medicine I don’t take. Shoes off.”

“I know!”

Putting his shoes in the corner and hanging up his coat he reached around Shizu-chan and closed the door. He picked up the little begs with the medicine, tea and gauze pads.

Throwing a look over his shoulder he took out the pads, set the rest on his couch and said:

“I’m in the bathroom cleaning this.” He pointed at his cut. “Make yourself comfortable, there’s water in the kitchen if you want.”

“Do you need help?”

“No, it’s nothing. I won’t take long.” With that he disappeared into the bathroom.

Shizuo wasn’t sure coming with Izaya had been a good idea. He felt awkward being in his apartment without the usual rage to keep him company. But he had to make sure Izaya got here without anymore trouble. He frowned.

That flea was far too careless about his own health! First he walked around with a fever, then nearly lost his eye and shook it off like noting!

He sighed and picked up the cold tea he got. He went into the kitchen and boiled water, then looked for a cup. Once he found one he put a tea bag and water in it. Mostly, he did it to have something to do but it certainly wouldn’t harm if Izaya drank it.

He heard steps behind him and turned around.

Izaya walked into the kitchen, gauze against the cut and the box with pills in his hand. He looked at the cup.

“So stubborn~” Shizuo looked to the side.

“I’m not going to shove it down your throat, but it won’t harm, right?”

“I suppose it won’t. I’m still curious why you took a sudden interest in my health.” He settled against the counter and read the instructions of the pills.

“I didn’t! You just have ... an unhealthy ... lack of interest!” Izaya laughed, obviously amused.

“Keep on telling yourself that~ Still, for someone that yells that he’ll kill me whenever he sees me you’re awfully concerned~!”

Shizuo grumbled “Believe what you want!”

That just made Izaya laugh again.

“Well, since you went through the effort to make me tea~” He took a pill, picked up the cup and took a sip.

“Well, at least it isn’t sweet.”

“Ha? You don’t like sweet?”

“No, I really don’t.“

“Weird.”

Izaya kept on drinking. The silence wasn’t so awkward now.

“You’re not going to work today though, are you?”

“No, those pills will probably make me tired and besides that I don’t want to make mistakes.”

“I see.”

He watched as Izaya finished his tea and kept on grabbing the warm cup. He was probably cold, right? He was far too skinny, it was no wonder he cooled out so quickly.

“Go to bed, flea. I can show myself out.”

Izaya smirked at him. “So you really won’t tuck me in, huh~?”

“Flea, I swear to God, don’t overdo it or I WILL tuck you in!”

“So caring~”

He still smirked but Shizuo could see that he really was growing tired. He put his cup into the sink and they walked out of the kitchen. Izaya turned to look at him.

“Good night, Shizu-chan. Thanks for the tea and company~”

“Yes, yes. Get better and stay out of Ikebukuro!”

Izaya laughed and walked to the stairs

“I can’t make any promises!” Izaya climbed the stairs.

“Whate-” Shizuo nearly chocked on air as Izaya nearly fell down the stairs. He ran to the base to catch him but luckily, Izaya’s quick reflexes had kicked in and he managed to grab the railing to prevent himself from falling.

“I really should go to bed.”

“You! You’re not going anyway!”

“Shizu-chan-”

“You will stay right were you are and not move! I changed my mind! I’m tucking you in!”

“Shizu-chan, you’re being ridiculous! Even if you don’t believe it, I don’t plan to die.”

Izaya looked incredible annoyed now, but Shizuo’s heart still tried to beat out of his chest.

He walked up the stairs to Izaya and picked him up before he could protest.

“Wh- Shizu-chan! Put me down! That could have happened to anyone! I can walk on my own!”

Shizuo just tightened his grip on the flea. He had no real weight, was that normal? And he felt so skinny. He could feel his ribs from where his hand held him.

“Come on, Shizu-chan, put me down! You don’t have to carry me to my bedroom like a bride! If that was your intention you could have gotten me a drink first!”

“I made you tea, that’s something to drink too.”

“Shizu-chan, I’m serious!”

“I’m serious too! You could have broken your neck!”

Izaya took a deep breath.

“Look. I caught myself, you can’t deny that. Put me down.”

Shizuo frowned. Izaya was right but still... He reached the top of the stairs.

“Fine. But I’m staying until you’re in bed.” Izaya frowned.

“You stay outside though.”

“Huh? Why?!”

“Oh~? Shizu-chan wants to see me strip~?”

Shizuo turned scarlet. “Fine! I’m staying outside!”

He put Izaya down and leaned against the wall while he disappeared into his bedroom. Damn, what was that flea doing to him? He really itched for a smoke right now.

.... Should he stay? He could sleep on the couch and make sure Izaya didn’t have any more misfortune... But Izaya wouldn’t allow that. He surely wouldn’t feel comfortable if he stayed overnight... He could check in tomorrow though...

The door open and Izaya looked out. He... looked different. He hadn’t seen him in such casual clothes before. Just a wide grey shirt and baggy pants. They made him look smaller...

“See? I didn’t die.”

“Ah, yeah...”

“I’m going to bed now. Good night and please don’t break my door~”

Shizuo flushed. “I won’t ... Good night, flea. See you tomorrow.” He turned to leave.

“Tomorrow, Shizu-chan? Do you plan to visit me~?” He looked back.

“Yeah. Making sure you don’t work and stay in bed.” Izaya looked a bit redder than before.

“You sure you’re not my mother?”

“Keep this up and I’m staying overnight.”

“Good night, Shizu-chan!” Izaya closed the door behind him.

Shizuo smiled a bit. That was fun. So that’s why Izaya loved teasing. He went down the stairs, put on his shoes and carefully closed the door behind him.

Get better soon, flea.


End file.
